Training with a Fruitloop
by DianaPhantom
Summary: Danny is always getting new powers. This new one may not be dangerous to him like his ice powers were, but it sure is annoying! Only one other person could help him to control it... and that person is Vlad. Sequel to REVEALED BY A FRUITLOOP. This idea was never mine, but YODOG41's. So if you want to read the last fic, don't look under my stories;)


**This is the sequel to **_**Revealed by a Fruitloop**_** by **_**Yodog41.**_

* * *

Daniel Fenton, who prefers 'Danny', heard very annoying beeping in his left ear at the crack of dawn, or so he thought. It was his alarm clock, alerting him that he needed to get up for school. He tried to ignore the terrible beeping, but it would not comply. Danny soon heard enough of the racket, and slammed the snooze button, breaking the innocent clock in the process. He opened his nightstand drawer, and slid the broken clock in with the rest. He flipped over in his bed, hopping to get a few more minutes of sleep, until…

"Danny! It's time to get up!" called his mother, Madeline, or Maddie for short.

Danny figured that if he wanted to get to school early, he better leave now so he wouldn't get mobbed… erm... as much. The reason behind the mobbing was because Danny was also known as, the infamous, Danny Phantom.

About a week ago, Danny had accidentally revealed his ghost half, no thanks to Vlad. Vlad Masters, or Plasmius if you will, is Daniel's archenemy; and full-time crazed up fruit loop. Danny wished the man, or other ghostly being, to leave him alone but Vlad thought otherwise. Vlad would either A: try to get Danny to become his apprentice, B: try to convince his mom to leave his dad and marry him, and C: try and kill his father. Key word 'try'.

Vlad saved his life about three times, but decided that he should resume being enemies with Danny again. You and I know how that is going to turn out. Now back to Danny...

Danny rolled out from under his comfy sheets and got out of bed. He trudged towards the bathroom, but he found the door shut and heard the water running. He realized that his sister, Jasmine Fenton, or Jazz, was using up oll of his hot water. He grumbled to himself and waddled back to his space-themed room. However he did not make it the way he wanted to. He was still half asleep, so he walked into the wall right next to the doorway, face first.

He muttered some more and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Just then his mother was walking by with the laundry. She paused to see her son on the floor no rubbing his head.

"Why are you on the floor, Danny? It's time to go to school!" She said, helping up the shuddering child.

"Um… I was…" Danny said, quickly trying to explain himself.

"Never mind that. Just go back to your room, and get dressed." Maddie rolled her eyes.

_"I swear, Danny can be such a clutz!"_She thought.

Danny heard this, and stood back up with annoyance.

"You would be a clutz to if you were still half-asleep!" He said angrily at the insult.

Maddie seemed to be taken aback by this.

"I didn't say anything." Maddie gave him a puzzled look, and walked away to fold the laundry. Danny knew she said something, but knew that arguing would just would take up time he didn't have, so he walked back into his room to get dressed.

* * *

Danny approached the school.

Danny noticed that a few kids were there, mostly the early birds. But with a closer look, he noticed almost all of the A-List kids were there. The halfa just flew, invisibly, into the school and went to his locker. He scanned the hall to make sure nobody was around before he became tangible and transformed back. He opened up his locker and switch the stuff that he didn't need to stuff that he did need.

As he was closing his locker, he heard footsteps. But not footsteps of a single person, but of a whole fleeing flock. When he turned around to see what it was, that the comparison was not true at all. In fact it was the exact opposite.

It was a group of A-listers.

The vicious group was approaching fast. Danny decided he should make a run for it. Unfortunately for him, his shoes were quite slippery. As he was rounding the corner he made a very sharp turn and slid into a row of lockers. The lockers now had a dent in them; the owners would be upset. Danny wasn't surprised that he didn't become knocked out from impact due to ghost powers. He did, however, have a throbbing heading now.

All the A-List members surrounded him. They were talking about how this was the best day of their lives, despite the said kid right in front of them. They all fell silent when they noticed their ghostly hero gripping his head in pain. But that didn't stop Danny from hearing them.

"_Is he going to be okay?" _A male voice said.

"_I hope he isn't hurt!"_ This time it was a female voice.

"_Oh no! My boyfriend is hurt!"_ This one had a Spanish accent.

That comment plus the headache made him snap.

"I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" He yelled while standing up.

Because no one was talking, they were all confused and just looked at each other hoping that someone knew what was going on. He too became very confused when he saw their faces.

He decided that getting to class was the top priority, so he made a break for it while nobody was paying attention. When he was near the class room he slowed down.

Somehow Dash was not with the rest of the mob and crashed into Danny at the corner, causing both of them to drop their books.

"Hey! Watch where you are go-" Dash started to yell until he realized who he was yelling at. He suddenly paled at the sight of his hero. Dash wasn't that stupid to remember who had the ghost powers and who didn't.

"S-sorry Dash! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Danny explained as a reaction. Even though Dash would beat him up anyway, Danny still tries to apologize.

"Why are you apologizing? I am the one who ran into 'Danny Phantom'!" Dash said, picking up both of their books

Danny winced at the use of his alter-ego name, but glad Dash wasn't going to pulverize him. Dash gave Danny his books.

"Thanks?" Danny mumbled, not used to the kindness.

"No problem. Hey, I was wondering," Dash said while kicking his foot back and forth.

"_Oh no... I better get a pen ready for another autograph." _Danny thought. He reached into his pockets in search of a pen.

"...If you want to, you know, join the A-List." Dash said with finality. By now Danny found his autographing sharpie and uncapped it.

"Oh... well I will have to ask Sam and Tucker if it's alright." He said. Dash looked down at the black permeate marker

"Ok." Dash shrugged. The the first beel rang, signalling it was time to start heading for class.

"Um, I have to go…" Danny said as he put the cap back on the sharpie.

"Alright. See you in class!" Dash waved as he walked away.

Danny did not get to class on time.

Dash forgot to ask him for an autograph.

* * *

**So how do we like the first edited chapter of **_**Revealed by a Fruitloop**_** by **_**Yodog41**_**? If you haven't noticed, the first two chapters are combined because personally, I like long chapters.**

**If you've read the original fic before, could you leave me a review telling me on how I did? Yes? No? Maybe so? And could the rest of the people who haven't read **_**Yodog41'**_**s version**_**,**_** can you leave me a review too because it makes me very happy?:)**

**The next chapter could be up quickly because editing is easier than writing... so don't expect quick updates to happen all of the time;)**

**~Diana Phantom**


End file.
